Kiss with a fist
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: They always had a tumultuous relationship but this time Santana went too far and Blaine is getting his revenge. Song title Florence The Machine. Rated M just to be sure.


**What is happening! 3 fics in less than a week! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa?  
**

**Inspired by the Florence + The Machine song thus the title**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee okay!?**

* * *

_A kick in the teeth is good for some_

_A kiss with a fist is better than none_

_~Florence + The Machine~_

Blaine and Santana stepped into their apartment yelling at each other, screaming any insults that could come up to their heads. They were at it again, but couldn't for the life of them remember why or even how it had started. Maybe it was Santana jealousy of all the women that were checking Blaine out and she got into her head that he was flirting back with them. Or maybe it was Blaine being sick of Santana's rudeness and thinking that she was entitled to everything.

She was poking into his chest as she kept throwing insults into his face. He was trying so hard to relatively keep his cool, although for everyone from the outside he had already lost it. Santana Lopez was everything but easy going. She was demanding, high maintenance, bitchy but most of all she was intoxicating. Their relationship had been going like this for the entire three years that they had been together.

When with her, he wouldn't know the difference between up and down. Everything would be burning, his chest would feel like it was about to explode but Blaine couldn't help but crawl back to do it all over again, always a glutton for more punishment.

But she was starting to push his limits. Everything came to a halt when she used an intimate detail about him to hit where she knew it would hurt. For a moment she started to regret it as he became suddenly quiet. His jaw tightened and his eyes disappeared into slits. She shouldn't have gone this far, she should apologize and shut up. But for some twisted reason she couldn't help herself as she smirked at him and used a condescending tone to turn the knife into the wound and pressing one finger into his chest once again.

But this time was once too much, he slapped her hand away from him. Gripping her hips he pushed her into the nearest wall, knocking the breath out of her. He pinned both of her hands next to her head.

He knew he could lower himself to her level and use the knowledge he had of her to try and hurt her back. But knowing Santana, she could never let this show. As his glare into her, nostril flaring from anger, she kept on her bitch façade. But she couldn't deny to herself that she was starting to feel anxious. Most people would say that she had Blaine wrapped around her finger, but they didn't know that he knew exactly how to serve it right back to her. And she also couldn't deny that she would get turned on when Blaine took control.

Blaine pressed his body onto hers, trapping her further between himself and the wall. The anger in his eyes showing as he kept on tightened his grip on her wrists. Their relationship wasn't always as tumultuous, it could be sweet but at this moment it wasn't the time for it. Now the time was for revenge and he knew exactly how to get it. Santana could be selfish in every aspect of her life and that very fact would be her downfall.

He changed position as both of her hands would be pinned by his left hand above her head. He used his free hand to travel down her left arm, coming up her neck and roughly grabbing her chin. His eyes told her everything that she needed to know and they told her that tonight she was going down.

She could see some kind of resolution in eyes, he was going to make her pay and he knew exactly how he was going to do it. Knowing Blaine, she shouldn't underestimate him, when he would get pissed enough he would do anything to get her back. She didn't know how it was going to go this time. She felt anxious but also so attracted to him, she wanted this Blaine in her bed right now.

After giving her an even more intense glare a predatory smirk appeared on his face. A definite animalistic growl escaped from his lips as he leaped forward, crashing his lips into hers for a bruising kiss. But before Santana could get more into it he snapped his lips away from hers, bringing them to her neck under her jaw biting it. Santana let out a cry, she didn't know how it had ended like this. She really thought something worse was coming her way, but she would take this instead gladly.

Blaine slid hand down her body forcefully grabbing at her breast vehemently, kneading at it unapologetically. He then grabbed her waist pushing himself harder on her, she let out a series of moans and groans. He pushed himself slightly off of her, making her body chase after him but he wouldn't let her get her way. The more she would try to create friction the more he put a distance between their bodies, putting more pressure on her hands still pinned under his other hand. This was going exactly how it had plan, he wanted her to beg, to cry out for his mercy. Oh she was going down alright.

Santana abandoned the chase and groan in frustration, making Blaine chuckle in her ear as he brought his body closer to hers once again. He let go of her waist, making his way to her pants torturously slow. He grin got wider as she let out a quiet whimper. He took all the time in the world to undo the button of her jeans and sliding down the zipper, he could feel her growing impatient. Good, he thought.

He teased her as he glided his hand on her abdomen going lower and lower. He slowly slid his hand in her underwear making his way where it seemed she wanted it the most. Santana's breathing became laborious as she spread her legs apart from anticipation.

Blaine took his time caressing her, touching her the exact way she liked. Sliding in and out expertly, putting in the perfect amount of pressure. If the way her hips were following his movement were any indications, she was enjoying herself but not for long.

As the final released was fast approaching, her hips movement became more frantic. Blaine was relishing the sounds escaping her lips as he knew she wouldn't be so happy in a couple of seconds.

He snatched his hand away from and released her hands that were still trapped. He took a couple of step back from her, no emotion showing on his face. Her eyes snapped open, anger and desperation burning in them. Both her arms fell limply at her sides, she was speechless by his action.

Blaine only gave her an arrogant smirk. Turning his back to her, he made his way to their bedroom, giving her no attention. Only turning back to her to give her one last sneer as he took off his shirt before disappearing from her line of vision.

Santana stood there, her back still pressed on the wall. She was shocked and so horny. She shouldn't be surprised by the turn of even really, it was too good to be true. Well done Anderson.

But that didn't change her predicament. She could finish the job but it wouldn't be the same, she really needed him if not really wanted him. More than ever. She knew she will have to work to get what she wants, and looking at the situation she knew it won't be easy.

"Damn." Was the only thing she said before pushing herself off the wall and shakily making her way to the bedroom.

* * *

**Thank you for readin really appreciate it! Please leave a kind review cause i'm kinda of a review whore (but aren't we all?!).Have a great (fill the blank)!**


End file.
